Percy Jackson and the Vengence of Nemesis
by Litheon217
Summary: Percy is confused. One dream sparks a trail of events leading to an event he wished he could forget. A quest with Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia, its a journey to break the curse of the Erinyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Herro people! (Or any random person to read this piece of sh-) This is my first story so please, be nice (Wait, never mind, this is the internet. No one's nice here…) Any way, just here to say all characters, places and UNIVERSE belongs to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion and such. Anyway, let's do this before I have a brainfart or writers block.**

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Demigod dreams _suck. _Last night, I just dreamed I was falling from the top of Olympus, falling farther and farther, and the buildings of New York drew nearer and nearer. Was this some cruel joke of a dream Zeus had somehow sent? If it was, it wasn't funny.

"Percy!" A voice hissed behind my ear.

If it wasn't for the fact I was falling, I probably would have jumped. Right behind me was a boy in full armor, a shattered sword in hand. A name instantly popped into my head. Ethan Nakumura. He was one of the demigods who had died in the Battle of Manhattan. His eyes, er, _eye _was staring at me with such intense focus, I thought I might have melted.

"Percy," He repeated. "You are not safe from _them_. You must run and plead with _her_. If you don't, they'll _kill you_. Please Percy, listen to me. _Listen to me!_"

But I was a bit preoccupied. You would be too, if you were just about to hit the ground at over a hundred miles per hour. In the time it took me to register his words, my dream shifted. Suddenly, a flash of colors and booming of sound filled my head. A headache began to pound my head, a sharp painful ringing sound filled my ears, and loud screams all around my head feel like it was going to explode. My head throbbed, my vision blurred, and pain wracked my body. I heard the loudest screaming, so loud I had to move to the ground to press one of my ears against it so I could use both hands to cover the other. Only five minutes (or what seemed like five minutes) when I realized, it was me screaming. When I thought It couldn't get any worse, and I was about to pass out (in my dreams, it's happened before…) when a voice, soothing, melodic, yet demanding and had an edge of fear roused me saying:

"Percy? Percy?! Please wake up… Please wake up…"

I woke up to a pair of beautiful grey eyes staring at me. Annabeth.

'"Thank the gods!" She sobbed as she hugged (more like strangled) me. "You wouldn't wake up! We tried to wake you for an hour, and you wouldn't wake up!"

"C-Can't- breathe!" I sputtered while in her embrace.

"Sorry!"

"Whew. Man, I just had the weirdest dream. Wait, what so you mean by, "We?" I asked.

Annabeth just pulled me out of bed, dragged me to the door, and flung it open.

"Here is "we" She said with an icy tone. I turned and stared at every camper from the nearest cabins, Chiron, a dozen others, and strangely enough, Thalia. Was I still dreaming? I pinched myself just to make sure. Nope. I was awake.

Casually as possible, I walked through the crowd trying to get to Chiron. As weird as it was, I knew this dream held some sort of significance, and I needed to tell him, Annabeth, and Thalia about it.

"What the heck was that abou-" Thalia started, before I yanked her by the sleeve, along with Annabeth to the Big House. Chiron got the picture and followed us there.

"Care to explain what _that_ was all about?" Thalia said, her tone as stormy as her eyes, which at the moment was pretty stormy.

I started to explain my dream, and with each passing moment, their faces became more and more serious and confused.

"I've never heard of anything like this." Annabeth and Thalia almost said in almost perfect unison.

"I have." Chiron said grimly. "But we will take no further action until we know for sure."

"So what? Are we just going to leave him in this condition? Chiron, if the dream is this significant, he might have more dreams like it soon. And I don't exactly like being woken up to my friend's screams." Thalia said.

"Why _are_ you here, Thalia?" I asked.

"We were tracking down some… Well, beings, something with a strong aura. Artemis told us to try hunt it down, but she didn't tell us what we were hunting in the first place, but she gave us a way to track it. We tracked it to this area, if not Camp Half-Blood itself." She replied, as if she was just suggesting she just happened to be here.

"Okay, so what? Do we let it go and just cross our fingers and hope it doesn't happen again?" Annabeth said narrowing her eyes.

"Its the best and_ only _thing we can do at this point." Chiron stated with grim determination. "In the meantime, I will look for what could have caused this, should it arise again."

"C'mon Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled as she pulled me away from the Big House. "If Chiron won't help us, I there's another way we could possibly get help."

"Possibly? And who knows Annabeth? It could have been just a dream." I stated in protest.

Annabeth just stared. "Since when do we ever have normal dreams?" she stated and walked away.

I sighed. "Point taken…" I grumbled as I followed her to the cabin she was heading to, dreading what would happen. After all, it was the Hypnos cabin. We might not wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**OMG! ****I can't believe you're still reading this bulls- ****Well anyway, thank you for reading this! If there's some errors (i'm sure there is) please put it in the review that you make. *hint hint* *nudge nudge* *Frank holding sign saying "CLUE!"***

* * *

A wave of drowsiness hit me, and I stumbled a few steps back. The smell of warm milk invaded my nose, and an aura of tiredness made me wobble around.

"Woah… What just happened?" I asked. I noticed my words were slurred and I couldn't hold my eyes open for more than a second. When we finally made it into the cabin, the feeling just blew me away. It would be so nice just to sleep on the warm, soft bed, there were plenty of them that were unoccupied. I lay down, closed my eyes and…

_Splash! _Water hit me on the back of my head, dripping down my shirt, and soaked me. I whirled around to spot Annabeth (who looked as sleepy as I did) with an empty pitcher in her hands.

"Hypnos…" She muttered. "Out of all the gods, why did Hypnos get be in charge of dreams?" She then proceeded to yank me to my feet, and slap me across the face. "C'mon seaweed brain, Hypnos is the god of sleep. You sleep here, you might not get up. Now come on, there's someone who I think can help you out." So I willed myself dry (handy trick, the perks of being the son of the sea god) and we continued to the campers on the other side of the cabin.

The next few feet felt like miles. I was so tired, I thought maybe falling asleep forever wasn't the worst idea. Finally, Annabeth shook a camper, trying to wake him up.

"Clovis!" Annabeth shouted. It took about five minutes of this, to finally get him up, well… relatively. Good thing Annabeth was still armed with her pitcher.

"Hmm, what? Oh hey guys… Why am I all wet?" Clovis slurred.

"We have a dream problem. Think you can help us?" Annabeth asked. I noticed that even her eyes started to droop.

"In five minutes. Good night." Clovis said as he fell back into the bed.

"Now what?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hmmm…" she said.

"What?"

"Hmmm…"

I whirled around and realized she had fallen back on a bed and had started to snore. I tried to wake her up, but shaking and yelling did no good. Finally, I decided I needed water. Unfortunately, Annabeth's pitcher was empty, leaving only one source of water. I was a little worried it would be too strong, due to my rising panic, but I tried it anyway.

Ever since I journeyed into the Labyrinth several years ago, I learned that as a son of Poseidon, I was able to generate my own water. I hadn't quite mastered doing it in small amounts, but it was worth a shot.

I concentrated, and with a tug in my gut, a stream of water appeared, flowing from Clovis's bed, to Annabeths. They woke with a start, sputtering and using some, uh, interesting language. I felt success that I was able to do that, but I guess it got to me, because the next thing I knew, the beds, Clovis, Annabeth and I started flowing towards the door. I tried to make the water stop, the way I had the geysers in the Labyrinth, but the water, strangely enough, didn't obey. The water pushed us and slammed us against the wall. The water was rising, it had nowhere to go, the door was closed, but a bed (with a camper still on it) flowed and slammed the door open.

"Brace your se-" I started before the current swept us out the face met the ground roughly, as I tried to pull myself back up. I watched the gushing door with panic.

Annabeth (who had recovered a little bit faster than I would liked her to) whirled around and glared at me. "What in HADES were you thinking?!"

I shrugged. "I had to get you up somehow. Wait, where's Clovis?"

We both turned trying to spot Clovis. Turns out, he was stuck in a bush, somehow still asleep. Annabeth and I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away from the cabin. While Annabeth tried to wake him up, I tried to stop the water flow in the cabin. After a minute of concentration, the water stopped, leaving everything everywhere and wet. It was a bad idea, but I made more water and used it to push the- well, everything back into place. Doing so, I then willed the water to flow out of whatever was wet and I shot it in a forceful jet at Clovis's face.

"Gah!" Clovis sprung awake muttering some words that would have gotten me expelled at Yancy. "Where was I?" Clovis muttered to himself. "Oh, right. Help you guys. What did you need?"

"Percy had a...well...interesting dream. You think you can decipher what it means?" Annabeth asked.

"Lets find out." Clovis replied. He put his hand to my forehead and said one word:

"Sleep."

* * *

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I jumped away, expecting a fire, but it was just Annabeth and Clovis, Clovis looking more awake than I've ever seen.

"Is it just me, or do you smell smoke?" I asked.

"While interpreting your dream, Clovis started having a seizure. At least thats what we thought it was. The moment he stopped trying to interpret your dream it stopped, but we drew a conclusion from there." Annabeth replied.

"Still doesn't answer my question. Do you smell smoke?" I repeated.

"It was intense. You started to dissolve." Annabeth said bluntly.

"I take it you mean literally?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ahhh...no."

"Don't ask then."

"Moving on, did you guys find anything?" I asked.

"You were cursed." Clovis said, once again looking sleepy.

"By who?" I asked. Seriously, who spends time cursing _me_?

I didn't get my answer though, thanks to the attack that followed


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well, this is going to get interesting. A quest is announced! Good thing that I felt happy today or this story could take a very dark turn… Like I said before, Percy Jackson's universe belongs to Disney Hyperion and Rick Riordan. As always, please enjoy! And could you leave a review? I need feedback peoples! I need to know what sucks, or needs to be improved. Oh, btw, I ****do** **have a story planned out, but do you have any ideas on what should happen? You can leave that in a review and I'll give you full credit for the story, If I should write it. Is that how fanfiction works? I don't know, still a noob okay? Don't judge! **

What is it with greek mythology and demon grandmothers? Old people are bad enough, but add wings and teeth, you can already tell its Greek. So as the demon grandmothers divebombed us,(that's a rare sentence) my only thought was, "Aren't there enough old ladies as it is?"

I pulled out my pen. You're probably thinking I charged out there with a pen threatening to give them an F on their homework, but that wasn't the case. My weapon looked like an ordinary, cheap ballpoint pen. But once I uncapped it, it became a wicked Celestial Bronze sword, leaf shaped and deadly to monsters. Near the hilt the word "riptide" was inscribed in greek. The sword was so balanced and natural in my hands, one would think it was made for me.

I whipped off the cap of my sword- er, pen, and it became a sword. I slashed at one of the ladies with my sword and decapitated her and she turned into a pile of dust. The second one soon had a sword through the chest. But the third caused some problems. Out of nowhere the third one picked me up by the shoulders and flew away, over the lake, trying to make it's getaway.

Annabeth, who finally put that "recover quick thing" to use, flung her knife in the direction of the lady, and what else? Hmm, oh yeah! Me. An impossible shot. But being the incredible, impossible girlfriend she was, she nailed the demon in the head. The knife sank deep into her forehead and she scattered to ash, leaving me falling from 20 feet in the air. Luckily, Annabeth got her when she was right over the lake, so I manipulated the water so it gently put me on the ground.

"You owe me one." Annabeth said with a playful grin.

"Dinner tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey losers! Talk when the monsters are actually dead!" I heard a camper call. I turned to a bunch of piles of ash starting to reform into vaguely human shapes.

"They're reforming?" Annabeth asked in astonishment. "It takes weeks at the very least for that to happen!"

And then I heard a voice that sounded like a lady who had been smoking since she was a baby and was going through a phase of voice cracking say: "Foolish child! We are not monsters you can defeat with the wave of your sword!"

The one next to her piped up as well. "We are the Erinyes! The immortal Goddesses of Revenge!"

The last had the most common statement of all the monsters I've defeated: "And we are a match too great for you. Prepare to die!"

Now that I was closer to the ladies- er, _Erinyes, _I could see clearly what they looked like. They had snakes wreathed in their hair, and their faces could have been beautiful once, but now they looked something like Medusa's, believe me, I know. (Long story, don't ask.) They had wings of bats, and claws of cats, and looked as intent to destroy me as any other monster I've seen.

I leveled my sword at the Erinyes, and they all lunged at once from all directions. Suddenly I had a bad thought about the outcome of this. I could only hit one of the Erinyes with my sword before they sank their claws into me. And without Annabeth's wonderful knife, which was still at the bottom of the lake, I had no help. I was dead.

As I decapitated the first one, an arrow flew through the air and sank into the second one. I whirled around to see Thalia, shield and bow in hand, another arrow notched into place. And in that split second it took for me to turn around, the last one struck my neck.

_CLANG! _The sound filled the air as the Erinyes claw shattered against my neck. I turned around and tried to stab it, but it flew off hissing in fury.

"What is this magic you possess, demigod!?" The first goddess shrieked as the two others began to reform.

"I was dipped in a little something called the _River of Styx._" I replied. "Now leave before I destroy you. _Again_." Not my best threat, but I hoped that it would do the trick. But of course, me being me, everything went wrong.

"It is true that you bear the curse of Achilles, but we will conquer you yet!" Screamed the second Erinyes. "Suffer the curse of madness, the curse of the Erinyes!" She pointed one long blood stained claw at me, and a bolt of black light flew out at me.

It felt as if a volcano erupted in my chest, and that feeling I had in my dream returned. All the pain and agony came back, and if it was possible, it doubled. I shakily stood up and gasped at the horrific sight around me.

Somehow, in some totally messed-up way, there were suddenly _dozens _of Erinyes, and they were forming a ring, surrounding Annabeth, Clovis, and Thalia, who were unarmed.

"NO!" I cried as I lept into combat with another Erinyes, who was strangely wielding a spear of bone and a shield of Stygian iron. I somehow caught the goddess by surprise, and she barely managed to block my blade. We fought, back and forth, we were near equal opponents. Keep in mind I said _near_.

I finally got rid of her shield, and swiped away her spear. I raised my sword above her head, preparing to stab her when-

BAM! Another one of the monsters tackled me, punching me in the jaw. Several others jumped on me as well, holding down my limbs.

Annabeth, Clovis, and Thalia were still standing there, cheering me on. Why weren't they helping me? I thought, when suddenly a huge Erinyes leaped out of the Big House and shot something directly at Annabeth.

I couldn't stand to see her hurt. It took all my effort to pull myself out of the monsters grasp, endure the pain that was going on in my head, and leap in between the path of the shot and Annabeth.

The shot ripped through my shoulder, and impaled Annabeth. I wanted to cry, scream, and attack the big Erinyes at the same time when suddenly, the pain in my head subsided. My vision cleared, and the things that once had been Annabeth, Clovis and Thalia were the Erinyes.

"Another day, _hero." _The Erinyes spat before she disappeared in a whirlwind.

I turned to see that the so called Erinyes were actually campers. The one with the spear that I beat up was Thalia (After losing her bow), the one that tackled me was Annabeth, and the big one was Chiron, who had shot an arrow at the goddesses.

"Um… Whoops…" I muttered as I shakily stood up.

"Whoops!? Is that all you have to say for yourself!?" Thalia spat a she too stood up. She pushed me back down.

"I could have died, and you could have killed all the other campers!" Thalia continued, pacing back and forth. I probably would have given a smart remark, or explained how they all turned into Erinyes, but a pain flared up in my shoulder, the arrow that ripped through it registering.

My eyesight turned blurry and I became dizzy. I fell down and blacked out. The last thing I heard was Chiron shouting: "If there are those among you who wish to save his sanity, a quest is in order! The Erinyes master is Hades, find him and he should tell you the location of the one who invoked the curse. There, Percy will need to perform the task in which the cursor instructs, then the Erinyes will stop following him." I immediately heard Annabeth and Thalia volunteer. But before I blacked out, I heard Chiron give one final ominous warning.

"Beware children, Percy is no longer the same. The curse has begun, and once it starts, it will not stop until the end. Perseus Jackson may be the end of you."

And on that happy note, I blacked out.

**Huzzah! Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the time it took to post, and no, I AM NOT DEAD. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who have read this, it means a lot to me that my writing can be appreciated, somewhere some how. So as always, thank you for your reading, I hoped you and enjoyed, and please leave a review, it'll mean a lot to me. Thanks!**

**Ps: This was probably my worst chapter yet, due to the short time of Beta-ing. Mostly my fault, I really wanted to post this. If you want to know who beta-ed this story, look in the next chapter (I need to ask her if it's okay to tell), and you can praise her awesomeness. Once again, thanks for reading, and I wouldn't mind a review.**


End file.
